lotrfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lo Hobbit
Lo Hobbit o La riconquista del tesoro (titolo originale: The Hobbit. There and Back Again) è un romanzo di J.R.R. Tolkien ambientato nella Terra di Mezzo. Gli eventi narrati avvengono negli anni 2941 e 2942 della Terza Era di Arda e fungono da antefatti a Il Signore degli Anelli (The Lord of the Rings). La sua prima pubblicazione risale al 21 settembre 1937. Genesi dell'opera J.R.R. Tolkien scrisse Lo Hobbit (come anche i primi due libri de Il Signore degli Anelli) durante il periodo come professore di filologia anglosassone al Pembroke College dell'Università di Oxford. Tolkien ricostruì in una lettera del 1955 a W.H. Auden che Lo Hobbit nacque nei tardi anni venti mentre stava correggendo dei compiti di letteratura inglese e scrisse le parole: "In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit" "In un buco del terreno viveva uno Hobbit" sul retro di un foglio bianco. Lo Hobbit non si sviluppo ulteriormente in quel periodo, benchè negli anni successivi disegnò la mappa di Thror, delineando la geografia del racconto. La storia fu scritta intorno agli anni trenta, e fu infine pubblicata perchè Tokien prestò il manoscritto alla Rev. Madre di Cherwell Edge quando questa si ammalò di influenza, e mentre il manoscritto era in suo possesso fu visto da un vecchio studente che era impiegato presso l'ufficio della Allen & Unwin, una casa editrice britannica. Tolkien introdusse o menzionò personaggi e luoghi che ricorrono molto nel suo legendarium, in particolare Elrond e Gondolin, insieme ad elementi tratti dalle leggende germaniche. Ma la decisione che gli eventi de Lo Hobbit e de Il Signore degli Anelli potessero appartenere allo stesso universo de Il Silmarillion fu presa solo dopo il successo iniziale e la richiesta dell'editore di un sequel. Benchè sia principalmente un racconto fiabesco, il librò è anche complesso e sofisticato: contiene molti nomi e parole derivanti dalla mitologia nordica, ed elementi centrali dell'epica di Beowulf, fa uso di rune anglosassoni, informazioni su calendari e fasi lunari, e descrizioni geografiche dettagliate accompagnate da mappe. Trama Un giorno l'hobbit Bilbo Baggins, riceva la visita dello stregone Gandalf, mentre sta fumando Erba Pipa sull'uscio di Casa Baggins. Lo stregone gli propone di prendere parte ad un'avventura. Lo hobbit esita in un primo momento di fronte alla proposta dicendo che gli hobbit sono gente tranquilla, non avvezza alle avventure e infine infastidito rientra in casa dopo aver comunque invitato Gandalf a prendere il tè il giorno successivo. Prima di allontanarsi, lo stregone marcò con la punta del bastone la porta di ingresso. Il giorno dopo, all'ora del tè, al posto dello stregone iniziano a giungere alla sua porta diversi nani: Thorin Scudodiquercia e 12 suoi congiunti ed amici: Balin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur e Bombur. La faccenda prende una brutta piega per Bilbo che si ritrova a dover offrire loro ospitalità in casa: durante il banchetto preparato dallo hobbit i Nani iniziano a discutere dello scopo dell'avventura che hanno intenzione di intraprendere: recuperare un immenso tesoro posto nel cuore della Montagna Solitaria sorvegliato dal vecchio e feroce drago Smaug che in passato aveva preso possesso della Montagna, scacciando i nani che vi dimoravano. Gandalf convince Thorin ad ingaggiare Bilbo come scassinatore, a causa della sua abilità in questo campo, e i compagni gli promettono, in caso di successo, un quattordicesimo dell'enorme tesoro che si trova nella montagna. Bilbo, come tutti gli hobbit, è un tipo sedentario, a cui piace dormire e fumare la pipa, così è restio a partire, ma alla fine, viene convinto, e si imbarca nella strana avventura. Il giorno successivo Biblo parte all'avventura con Thorin e la sua Compagnia. Durante il cammino, incappano in tre Troll, detti anche Uomini Neri o Vagabondi, i fratelli Guglielmo, Berto e Maso, che li catturano ma da cui riescono a sfuggire con l'aiuto di Gandalf, che con uno stratagemma fa in modo che i tre rimangano svegli tutta la notte, finchè al sorgere del sole si tramutano in pietra; la compagnia trova nella caverna dei Vagabondi anche le spade che saranno loro di grande aiuto nel corso delle successive avventure: Bilbo prese una daga che in seguito chiamerà Pungolo, Thorin otterrà Orcrist e Gandalf Glamdring. Il gruppo giunge così a Gran Burrone, dimora di Elrond il mezzelfo, dove vengono ospitati dagli Elfi: qui, studiando la mappa di Thorin, scoprono alcune rune lunari sulla mappa, simboli particolari che possono essere letti solo mettendo la mappa in direzione della luna e solo quando questa è nella stessa fase del periodo in cui è stata scritta: queste affermano che il buco della serratura della porta nascosta "sarebbe stato visibile nel giorno di Durin". Ripartono quindi diretti alla Montagna Solitaria passando per le Montagne Nebbiose: in una notte tempestosa, dopo essere sfuggiti ad una battaglia tra Giganti di pietra, trovano riparo in una caverna. Mentre dormono Bilbo il pavimento della grotta si apre e Bilbo fa appena in tempo ad urlare per svegliare Gandalf, che riesce a fuggire. Vengono catturati da alcuni orchi e portati dal Grande Orco. Quando ormai sembra giunta la fine, Gandalf arriva in loro soccorso e permette al gruppo di fuggire. Nella fuga, Bilbo, rimasto separato dal gruppo, fa la conoscenza della creatura Gollum, al quale riesce a sottrarre un magico anello che rende invisibili. Questo anello diverrà un elemento fondamentale ne Il Signore degli Anelli, quando si scoprirà essere l'Anello di Potere dell'Oscuro Signore Sauron. Una volta fuori dai cunicoli, si avviano velocemente fuori dal territorio accidentato delle Montagne Nebbiose, arrivando nei pressi di una folta foresta; giunti tuttavia in una radura, cominciano a sentire numerosi ululati provenienti da tutte le direzioni: sono i Mannari, lupi alleati degli orchi, che incominciano a inseguirli. Immediatamente Gandalf ordina ai nani di arrampicarsi sugli alberi, e, per mezzo di una magia, cerca di allontanare i mannari con il fuoco, ma questi ultimi sono troppi. Fortunatamente, vengono aiutati dalle Aquile che li portano vicino al territorio di Beorn: questi è un uomo temuto da molti, che è in grado di trasformarsi in un orso. Con l'aiuto di Beorn, la compagnia raggiunge Bosco Atro: qui, però, Gandalf lascia la compagnia dei nani, dicendo che deve occuparsi di altre faccende. Anche l'interno del Bosco si rivelerà pieno di insidie: la compagnia deve sempre seguire un sentiero senza mai deviare, pena lo smarrimento della giusta via, ma presto finiscono le provviste e, spinti dalla fame, i nani abbandonano il sentiero; come se non bastasse Bombur, cade vittima di un incantesimo e si addormenta. La Compagnia viene poi catturata da alcuni giganteschi ragni. Questa volta, è Bilbo a risolvere la situazione, aiutato dal suo nuovo anello. In seguito, però, vengono nuovamente imprigionati, ad eccezione di Bilbo che era invisibile per effetto dell'anello, dagli Elfi Silvani. Anche in questa circostanza, sarà il piccolo hobbit ad aggiustare le cose: sfruttando il potere dell'anello infatti libera i nani imprigionati e li fa nascondere all'interno di alcune botti. Immerse queste nel fiume ed usate come imbarcazioni, i compagni giungono a Pontelagolungo. Giunti alla Montagna, la compagnia trova la porta segreta e la riescono fortunatamente ad aprire. Bilbo esplora quindi l'interno e vede per la prima volta il drago che dorme su una quantità enorme di oro, gioielli ed oggetti preziosi: l'hobbit viene scoperto e allora comincia a dialogare con il mostro, senza mai rivelare la sua vera identità. Tuttavia, Smaug capisce che Bilbo è compagno dei nani e gli consiglia caldamente di non avere niente a che fare con loro. Poi lo lascia andare. Prima di congedarsi, il giovane hobbit si rende conto che il drago ha una corazza che gli protegge il petto tranne che in un piccolo punto. Scoperta questa sua debolezza, prende tempo perché Thorin e i suoi possano colpire Smaug, facendo dei discorsi che infastidiscono il drago: questi, accortosi della presenza dei nani, prima cerca di mangiarli ma, non riuscendoci, esce dalla grotta e si dirige a Pontelagolungo, sfogandosi sugli inermi abitanti. Qui sarà però ucciso da Bard l'Arciere, discendente dei Signori di Dale, con una freccia, scoccata nel suo unico punto debole, rivelatogli nel frattempo da un tordo che aveva sentito la descrizione fatta da Bilbo dopo il suo secondo incontro con il drago. Ad Erebor, però, i nani prevedendo infatti l'arrivo degli uomini del Lago che avrebbero di sicuro preteso il tesoro, con l'aiuto dei Corvi Imperiali ricevono notizie e comunicano ai loro alleati che hanno bisogno di aiuto ed iniziano ad apprestare difese in previsione di un possibile conflitto. Pochi giorni dopo gli Elfi Silvani e gli Uomini del Lago arrivano alla montagna speranzosi di poter prendere i tesori della montagna per risollevarsi dopo la discesa distruttrice del drago. Le trattative proseguono altalenanti, nemmeno l'espediente di Bilbo di dare agli assedianti l'Arkengemma riesce ad acquietare gli animi, ed ha il solo risultato di fare infuriare Thorin. Il 23 novembre TE 2941, arrivano gli aiuti di Dáin II Piediferro dei Colli Ferrosi e tutto lascia presagire che ci sia uno scontro fra i nani contro uomini ed elfi. Ma all'insaputa di tutti gli Orchi delle Montagne Nebbiose calano su Erebor accompagnati dagli alleati Mannari. Nani, uomini ed elfi decidono così di allearsi contro il pericolo incombente e comune: ha così inizio la Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti. La battaglia è molto dura e ci sono numerose perdite, tra le quali anche quella di Thorin, Fili e Kili, ma l'alleanza di Uomini, Elfi e Nani ottiene la vittoria. Dain diventa il nuovo Re sotto la Montagna e distribuisce saggiamente le ricchezze conquistate, Bilbo chiede "solo" un paio di bauli, uno d'argento e uno d'oro. visto che sarebbe oltremodo difficile e pericoloso portare ricchezze maggiori. Si mettono tutti in cammino per tornare a casa, dove Bilbo arriva nel giugno 2942. A Hobbiville, durante la sua assenza, Bilbo è stato infatti dichiarato morto e tutti i suoi averi sono stati messi all'asta e quasi tutti venduti; anche la sua casa sta per essere data ai suoi cugini Sackville-Baggins. Dopo questa incredibile avventura, oltre a perdere una parte dei mobili, ha perso anche la rispettabilità: tutti lo considerano alquanto strano e un tipo poco raccomandabile. Tuttavia, gli fanno spesso visita i suoi amici, elfi e nani, ed inizia anche a scrivere un libro: Andata e Ritorno, le Vacanze di uno Hobbit. Prima versione Nella prima edizione, Gollum scommette volontariamente il suo anello magico nella gara di indovinelli. Durante la scrittura de Il Signore degli Anelli Tolkien vide la necessità di rivedere questo passaggio, in modo da inserire il nuovo concetto dell'Unico Anello e della sua forte presa su Gollum. Tolkien provò differenti versioni nel capitolo che sarebbe poi divenuto il capitolo 2 de Il Signore degli Anelli "L'ombra del passato". Infine decise che era necessaria una riscrittura de Lo Hobbit, e inviò un capitolo di prova di questa riscrittura ("Indovinelli nell'oscurità") ai suoi editori. Inizialmente non ricevette nessuna risposta, ma quando gli furono inviate le bozze della nuova edizione scoprì con sua sorpresa che il nuovo capitolo era già stato incorporato a causa di un malinteso. Tolkien spiegò le due differenti versioni nell'introduzione de Il Signore degli Anelli, come anche all'interno di "L'ombra del passato", come una "bugia" inventata da Bilbo, probabilmente a causa dell'effetto dell'Unico Anello su di lui. Ne Il Signore degli Anelli, Bilbo finalmente confessa la vera storia al Consiglio di Elrond, benchè Gandalf l'avesse già dedotta da tempo. Dal momento che Tolkien si presenta come il traduttore del presunto Libro Rosso dei Confini Occidentali, dove sono raccontate le storie Bilbo e Frodo, spiegò ulteriormente le differenze affermando di aver inizialmente utilizzato la storia di Bilbo, ma in seguito la cambiò con la "vera storia" raccontata da Frodo. La prima edizione menziona anche gli "gnomi", un parola con la quale Tolkien era solito riferirsi alla seconda stirpe degli Alti Elfi, in seguito denominati Noldor. Tolkien pensò che "gnomo", essendo derivato dal Greco gnosis (conoscenza), fosse un buon nome per i Noldor che aveva intenzione di rendere i più saggi tra gli Elfi. Tuttavia, dato il suo significato di creatura piccola, riservata , e sgradevole, Tolkien la rimosse dalle successive edizioni. Apportò anche altri piccoli cambiamenti in modo di conformarsi alla narrazione degli eventi de Il Signore degli Anelli e alle idee che stava sviluppando per Il Silmarillion. Capitoli Il libro è diviso in 19 capitoli di cui 18 si svolgono nel 2941 della Terza Era e uno nel 2949; i titoli (nella nuova versione annotata italiana, Bompiani 2004), sono: # Una festa inaspettata # Montone arrosto # Un breve riposo # Su e giù nella collina # Indovinelli nell'oscurità # Dalla padella nella brace # Strani alloggi # Mosche e ragni # Barili di contrabbando # Un'accoglienza calorosa # Sulla soglia # Notizie dall'interno # Nessuno in casa # Fuoco e acqua # Le nuvole si addensano... # Un ladro nella notte # Scoppia il temporale # Il viaggio di ritorno # L'ultima tappa. In altre edizioni i nomi di alcuni dei capitoli cambiano. Adattamenti Lo Hobbit (1977) Lo Hobbit (1977) è un adattamento televiso animato del libro. Il film fu prodotto da Rankin/Bass e riesce a riassumere la maggior parte della storia entro la sua durata di soli 78 minuti. Il film fu mandato in onda per la prima volta su NBC negli Stati Uniti, il 27 Novembre 1977 (una Domenica sera, tre giorni dopo il Giorno del Ringraziamento). Il film si presenta con uno stile infantile, e contiene molte canzoni (molte delle quali sono basate su poemi e versi tratti dal libro). Parte della storia è stata però semplificata e diversi episodi e scene chiave sono omessi. Trilogia di Peter Jackson (2012-2014) Un adattamento cinematografa live-action diviso in tre parti, diretto da Peter Jackson, è stato rilasciato rispettivmente nel 2012, 2013 e 2014. I tre capitoli sono: Lo Hobbit: Un viaggio inaspettato (14 Dicembre 2012), Lo Hobbit: La desolazione di Smaug (13 Dicembre 2013) e Lo Hobbit: La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate (18 Luglio 2014). Radio Lo Hobbit è stato anche adattato per altri media. La BBC Radio 4 mandò in onda un radio-dramma, adattato da Michael Kilgarriff in otto parti (4 ore) dal settembre al novembre 1968. Le voci sono di Anthony Jackson come voce narrante, Paul Daneman come Bilbo e Heron Carvic come Gandalf. Un altro famoso adattamento sonoro autorizzato dal Professor Tolkien fu pubblicato dalla Conifer Records nel 1974 e presentava Nicol Williamson come voce per ogni personaggio. Videogiochi Svariati giochi, sia ufficiali che non ufficiali, sono stati basati sulla storia de Lo Hobbit. Uno dei primi è stato The Hobbit (vincitore del Golden Joystick Award for Strategy Game of the Year 1983), creato nel 1982 per la maggior parte dei calcolatori disponibili all'epoca (da ZX Spectrum e Commodore 64 a Dragon 32 e Oric). Con accordo degli editori in ogni confezione c'era una copia del romanzo. Vivendi Universal Games nel 2003 ha pubblicato un Lo Hobbit per PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube. È un gioco di ruolo "hack and slash" prodotto come prequel per i giochi sviluppati per Il Signore degli Anelli, ma anche come versione più leggera di questi due giochi: meno brutale e con meno nemici, il gioco è stato ideato per un pubblico di bambini più piccoli. Una versione simile fu pubblicata per Game Boy Advance. Lo Hobbit è stato oggetto di molti giochi da tavolo fra cui The Lonely Mountain (1984), The Battle of Five Armies (1984) e The Hobbit Adventure Boardgame (1997) tutti pubblicati dalla Iron Crown Enterprises, poi The Hobbit (2010) di Reiner Knizia e The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012). Curiosità * Una parodia de Lo Hobbit - intitolata Lo scrobbit - è stata pubblicata nel 2004 dallo scrittore italiano Joey Luke Bandini. * La parodia seguito de Il Signore dei Tranelli, Lo Sghorbit, dell'Harvard Lampoon, riprende questo testo. * Nel film La compagnia dell'Anello, a Gran Burrone, Frodo apre il libro che Bilbo ha completato: il breve testo che riusciamo a vedere si rivela tratto da "Lo Hobbit", sebbene sia narrato in prima persona e cambi in alcuni punti. In particolare, nella prima pagina che Frodo apre, a destra è visibile una cartina geografica della zona di Gran Burrone, mentre a sinistra si legge una parte del testo scritto. ca:El hòbbit de:Der kleine Hobbit en:The Hobbit es:El Hobbit fr:Bilbo le Hobbit he:ההוביט (ספר) ja:ホビットの冒険 nl:De Hobbit pl:Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem pt-br:O Hobbit (Livro) ru:Хоббит, или Туда и обратно Categoria:Libri